The life as a Haruno
by indianstar
Summary: Sakura Haruno, daughter of a rich family, moves back to the Leaf after twelve years, is more of a trophy that her father shows off than his actual daughter. Sasuke Uchiha, son of a rich family, can see the pain she is in and understands. They try and fix that pain. going through highschool, an arranged marriage and a man that wants revenge on the Haruno family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Did you hear? They're finally moving back."

"Really? It's been almost twelve years since they moved."

"Yeah, I bet the daughter has grown up to be a fine woman."

"Yeah of course! But remember how strict her father is? It's all about the rules with him."

"Yeah you're right."

"I also heard that she's coming to The Leaf Academy."

"Not surprised. Her father would send her to one of the richest schools."

Sasuke, only half, listening to the group of boys in his class talk. Sat in the back, at his desk, looking out the window. He didn't really care about their conversation, but was curious as to who they were referring to. He hadn't heard of anyone moving back or any new student coming into the academy. They said twelve years right? Maybe that's why, his family only moved here ten years ago. Guess he should just add this new student to his fangirl group. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto, his best friend, came running into the class with too much energy in him.

"Hey bastard! Guess what? She's coming back! Oh happy days she's coming back!" Naruto started shouting with a huge smile on his face.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. If the dobe knew something that he didn't then that must mean the world is ending. He stared at the blonde's smiling face and wondered who he was talking about.

"Who's coming back?" asked a feminine voice asked behind them curiously.

They turned to find the only girls that Sasuke allowed within a ten metre radius: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Tenten.

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto greeting them all with his usual big grin, Sasuke just nodded at them. Naruto was about to reply to their question but their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, came in, early for once, and told them to quiet down.

"Alright students, every one calm down. We have a new student today, I'm sure most of you know her." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book, which should be banned on school premises. There was a light knock at the door. "Come on in." he called casually.

The door opened and a young teenage girl came in, her long waist-length, pink hair, half of which was tied with a red ribbon, flowing behind her. She turned to face the class, with a smile on her face, her green eyes filled with life, scanned the classroom and she smiled even bigger when she recognised some people.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm…" she started, in a sweet voice, before she was interrupted.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted and a blur of long, light blonde hair was seen before, Sakura was tackled to the ground.

The whole class heard a big thump on the floor and stared in shock to see Ino, squeezing the living daylights out of the pink haired girl.

"In-Ino, I-I can't bre-breath!" choked Sakura, while going blue in the face.

"Ino, please release Sakura so that we can assign her a seat and continue on with the lesson." Asked Kakashi, who was still reading is book, calmly.

Ino, released Sakura, gave her the look saying they would talk later. Sakura smiled at her and turned back to the class. "I am Sakura Haruno." She said politely.

Everyone either nodded or said a small 'hello' and was then seated to a desk next to Hinata, on her left and next to a raven haired boy to her right. She saw him look at her and she offered a smile, but he just looked away.

"That's rude." She thought to herself and looked to the front and took down notes of the lesson.

Haruno… Haruno? Doesn't sound familiar, but everyone else seems' to know her. Sasuke thought staring at the girl, and then she smiled at him. Sasuke looked away. "She's just another fangirl." He thought to himself. He wasn't really paying attention to the lesson, it was too boring. He sees that both Naruto and Shikamaru had fallen asleep, Ino was busy playing with her hair, Tenten was looking at a new magazine for weapons and the rest of the class were not listening. He then saw Hinata taking down her notes, like usual, but also saw Sakura, diligently, taking notes and listening. Whatever, he'll just get them from Hinata.

"And that class, is the end of our lesson! So please wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and enjoy ten minutes to relax." Kakashi casually said, while strolling out the class, nose still in his book.

Everyone went to their friends and started talking.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in joy, after waking up. He jumped to Sakura and tackled her in a huge hug.

"Na-Naruto, it's ni-nice to see yo-you t-to." Sakura sputtered out, choking for the second time that day.

"You Idiot! You're strangling her!" shouted Ino, angrily, while ripping Naruto away from Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath in, allowing her lungs to feel the air. Once she could breathe normally, she looked up and smiled brightly at everyone. It's been almost twelve years since she saw her two blonde friends and was really glad to be able to see them again.

"Sakura! You have to tell us everything that has happened since you've been gone! Though not now, we have to get to our next class, which I think is history, but come sit with us during break ok? We sit under the huge Sakura tree at the back. You can meet the rest of the group also, seeing as you met Hinata and Tenten already!" ranted Ino, excitedly, while walking out the class, with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"Dude! Life just got a whole lot better now that Sakura is back!" shouted Naruto, clapping a hand on Sasuke's back, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hn." Was all that he said.

"Oh that's right you moved here two years after she left! Well Sakura's dad, mean and scary he is, is a huge business man. He's really rich almost as rich as yours! Yeah he had to move away because of his work, but Ino and I were really close to Sakura before she moved. Man she grew up to be really beautiful! If I wasn't dating Hinata, I would be drooling all over her, like the rest of the guys are gonna do." Naruto, rambled on, walking next Sasuke to their next class.

"Whatever, she's just another fangirl." Sasuke replied in a bored tone, while ignoring all the girls that were trying to get his attention. Naruto was silent for a while and when he glanced at him he could see that Naruto was trying not to laugh, but couldn't hold in and laughed till he was crying.

"Sakura? A fangirl?" he choked out, while still laughing. "Ah and here I thought you had no sense of humour!" he continued to laugh and didn't stop till he was in class. "Oh bastard you sure are in for a surprise, when you see her at break!" was all he said before he fell asleep on his desk, in their history class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Man double history really sucks!" complained Ino, while flopping to the ground under the sakura tree, with a tired look.

"Tell me about it! I finished my new magazine already!" added Tenten, falling to lie down on her back.

"It is-isn't that b-bad." Hinata tried to cheer them up, with a smile.

"Yes Ino. I am surprised that the two of you managed to stay awake." Joked Sakura as she sat down nexted to Hinata, with a smile.

They sat there for a few minutes casually talking, complaining, about their double history lesson. After five minutes a whole bunch of people came sat with them and Ino immediately shot up with excitement.

"Ok everyone! I want you all to meet Sakura!" she said with a huge smile. "So Sakura the guy with the long, brown hair is Neji, Hinata's cousin. You met Tenten. Then the guy with the weird haircut is Rock Lee, but call him Lee and…"

"Your youthfulness is overflowing with the flame of youth! Sakura, my cherry blossom please give me the honour of being your boyfriend!" shouted Lee, kneeling down in front of Sakura, who looked utterly confused.

"Lee!" said Tenten in low hiss, looking very annoyed, while dragging him away from Sakura.

"Ok… Then the guy with the dog is Kiba. The one next to him is Shino. Then that lazy, idiot is Shikamaru and the one with the chips is Chouji. You know Hinata and of course you know Naruto. The guy with the chicken butt on his head is Sasuke." Explained Ino, pointing at each different person. They either said a 'hello' or nodded or mumbled 'troublesome', but all welcomed her into the group.

Now they were lounging around, enjoying their lunch and casually talking amongst themselves. Sakura stayed relatively quiet, listening to the girls talk and update her with what she had missed in the past twelve years. She smiled, laughed and threw in a comment every now then but let Ino, do the rest of the talking. Though, the whole time she could feel someone watching her, subtly but still watching. She took a glance around and saw Sasuke was staring at her. She stared at him for a second and gave him a small smile and he just looked away, again! Sakura turned back to listen to Ino talking. Sometimes it was so hard to be polite all the time, but her father would be upset with her if she didn't show such politeness to one of his clients son's. She inwardly sighed, another thing her father drilled into her head, to never sigh for it was bad manners and ruins one's posture. The light breeze moved a lock of her hair out from behind her ear; she reached up and pushed lightly back. She felt his gaze again on her; she turned her head, fully, and looked at him, a fake smile on her lips this time.

"Is there something I can help you with Sasuke?" she asked in tight, but still polite voice.

Sasuke stared at her for a second, noticing the fake smile and the tightness in her voice. "Hn"

Sakura just widened her smile, and then looked back to Ino, showing her a genuine smile.

"So Sakura tell me what you've been up to since you left? I mean come one surely you had to leave behind some broken hearts right?"

Sakura giggled a little bit. "No Ino, there weren't any boys." Sakura said, calmly. "Life? Well I guess the usual. Academics being top of the list and sport activities. I didn't have time to have a boyfriend, I mean you understand right? Well I better go; I see that I have Maths next." Sakura said in an even, but a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"I have maths as well, would you like me to show you the class?" asked Neji, Getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Thank you Neji, that is very kind of you. I will see you all later and it was really nice to meet you all." She said, giving everyone a final smile, before she disappeared with Neji.

"Oh Sakura." Whispered Ino, looking at where Sakura just walked away, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, poor Sakura." Said Naruto having the same sad look in his eyes.

Everyone stared at the two, curiously and confused. Ino saw them; silently asking what was wrong and sighed.

"Sakura's dad is very strict, he doesn't accept anything less then a hundred percent. Ever since Sakura's mother died, her father took away a chance for her to actually breathe without having some kind of rule behind it." Ino said looking at the ground sadly.

"Yeah. Sakura always wants to make sure that her father is pleased, so she sacrifices more then someone should, always making sure that she gives a hundred and ten percent in everything she does." Naruto said looking to the side, he shook his head, and then put on a huge smile. "But it's all good! Sakura is like super smart, and is good at almost anything she does!" he said in happy tone.

The bell then went off, and everyone went to their different classes.

…

It was the end of the day, her first day back home, with her friends and new friends as well. Sakura was busy standing with all her new friends when she saw her ride, she gave a polite bow and 'goodbye' and hoped in to her father's limo. She knew her father was inside so she made sure her movements were a graceful as they could be. Once she was seated, she sat quietly, waiting for him to speak first before she did.

"How was your first day at school?" asked the deep, stern voice of her father, Hiroto Isamu.

"It was very well, father." Sakura replied softly, but politely. Looking at her father with a passive face.

"Very good. I see you have made good friends with my clients children." He said, looking out the window as they drove away.

"I was aware of that, once I learnt their names." She said, still keeping a passive face on.

They were silent for a while. Sakura wasn't allowed to speak, until she was spoken to. She stared out the window thinking of all her new friends that she made today and the amount of homework and studying that she must do that afternoon.

"You will give them these then. They are invitations to a business party that I am holding, their families attendance is very important." He said while sliding a pack of envelopes towards her.

"Yes father." She said, grabbing them, holding them on her lap. They fell into silence again. Sakura stared out the window, she knew what he was doing, and didn't like it one bit, but she had no say in it at all. At least she would be able to see her friends, though that would mean that they would hear the big announcement, that is if he finds someone of which suits his standards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A party?" asked Tenten, curiously looking at the invitation, that Sakura gave her and the rest of the group.

"Yes, my father wishes for all of you and your families to attend." Replied Sakura, smiling sweetly at them.

"Alright a party!" cheered Ino happily. "Ah! It's this Saturday? And you only gave it to us today! It's Tuesday, Sakura!" complained Ino, looking distressed.

"I'm sorry Ino. My father only gave them to me yesterday after school. You still have three days and Saturday morn…" Sakura tried to reason with her best friend.

"Three days? Three days! How am I supposed to find a dress, a hairstyle, the right make up, shoes and jewellery in three days!" shouted Ino, glaring at her punk haired friend.

Sakura giggled. She stared happily at all her friends, who were now talking about the party. A sad look came into her eyes, when she thought about what her father is planning, but quickly shook it away and started listening to Ino ramble her complaints.

He didn't miss the look that passed in her eyes, and also saw how she pushed it away as soon as it came. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, she's hiding something. He knew she was hiding something, but didn't know what. He stared at the invitation that she gave him, and sighed. His family would probably go, especially his mother.

They heard the bell go off, and all went to the respective locker rooms, to change for their gym class. The boys came out and stood by each other, slightly chatting about nothing important, when they started to hear the other boys whisper. When they turned their heads. They saw Sakura, the first girl, coming out in the school gym kit. Her long, pale, slender legs were exposed by the extremely short shorts and the top loosely hugged her upper body, but still showing her curves. Sakura walked up to her group of friends, noticing all the boys, staring at her and whispering. She turned to her male friends and saw that they were just staring at her weirdly, except for Sasuke and Neji who kept their 'cool-guy' look.

"Is everything alright? Is there something on my face?" she asked curiously, reaching a hand to her cheek to see if something was there.

They all shook their heads, trying to get their composure back. She just smiled at them and started to talk, while waiting for the rest of the girls. Little did she realise the looks of all the other boys, who were looking her up and down, but the glares that all the guys sent them was enough to make them resume their previous talk. Finally the rest of the girls came out wearing the same uniform as Sakura.

"Alright my youthful students! Today we will be doing laps!" shouted the teacher, Guy sensei and all the students groaned. "Alright! Let your fountains of youth overflow, while doing five laps around the track! Lee, for you the whole school!" he shouted, giving them all a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Yes sensei!" shouted Lee in the same pose and started running, with way too much enthusiasm. While everyone else just sweatdropped.

In the front of the class, were Sasuke and Neji sprinting side by side trying to out do the other, with Naruto close behind them. Then the rest of the class taking it easy and then the few non-athletic students at the back. They were on their fourth lap now.

"Hey … Sakura how… come you … aren't sprinting?" asked Tenten, who was panting next to Sakura, who was no where near panting.

"I wait for the final lap." Sakura said easily keeping the same pace as Tenten.

"Ye-yeah… Sakura… is a fast … runner… but she always… waits for… the last… minute." Said Ino, from behind them, struggling even more then Tenten.

"Final lap, my youthful students!" shouted Guy sensei.

"Alright that's my queue. I will see you guys at the end." Said Sakura starting to gain speed.

Sasuke and Neji were sweating and panting really hard now. They were still in a tie for the lead and were almost at the finish line. It was just a few metres away, when suddenly a pink blur past both of them and both watched in shock as the small figure, took off faster then before and crossed the finish line a good minute before the two boys. Once they crossed the line, they slowed down and bent over catching their breath, they looked up to see Sakura standing just a bit ahead of them, standing perfectly fine, taking deep breathes, and a slight sweat covering her.

"Wow you two are fast! I almost wasn't able to over take the two of you." She smiles at them, with a bottle of water in her hand.

"I was wondering when you would take the lead!" shouted Naruto happily. Walking to Sakura, drenched in sweat.

"Yes, I stayed behind a little bit longer, with Tenten and Ino." Sakura stated.

"Wow Sakura! … You just… got faster!" exclaimed Ino, who was huffing and puffing and red in the face. Sakura just smiled at her.

"Alright my fountains of youth! Good job to all of you! Ok go shower and get dressed and go home and do whatever it is you youthful kids do!" shouted Guy sensei in his pose.

The girls said bye to the boys and walked to their locker room, showered and changed. Sakura quickly rinsed off and put on her clothes and put her hair in a neat plait. She said good bye to the girls and walked out, and saw her limo was there. She climbed in, noticing her father wasn't there, and slouched into the chair and sighing out loud. No doubt he will be phoning the school, to see how his precious daughter, trophy, was doing. That means he will know about today, oh well it is only her second day, maybe after the first week he will stop. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for five minutes, before she would have to straighten up again.

…

She over took him and Neji! How could she? She's so small and with those small, skinny, pale, long legs… whatever it was probably just an off day. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about what happened in gym. No one ever, over takes him or Neji, besides Lee, who he still thinks uses steroids, and today some pink haired, new girl does? He walked into his home, feeling the invitation in his pocket. He was greeted by their many maids and butlers, but he ignored them going straight to his father's office. He knocked lightly, waiting for the quiet, but stern voice of his father.

"Come in." he heard.

Sasuke opened the door, and found his mother sitting at one of the chairs in front of his father's desks, his father behind the desk and his brother to the side leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke! How was school?" asked his mother cheerfully.

"Fine." He said, boredly.

He walked to his father's desk and handed him the invitation. His father looked at it and narrowed his eyes and then put it down on his desk.

"I was expecting this. Make sure you two are prepared for this Saturday. There will be no excuses to this. It is a party with a man who helped me in the past and I owe him a debt to that, therefore we will all attend. Am I understood?" He asked sternly, and in a serious tone.

"Yes." Muttered Sasuke, not really excited for this Saturday.

"Am I understood Itachi?" he asked looking At Itachi with a serious face.

"Of course, father." Itachi said, with a smirk and pushed away from the wall. "I have work then that I must do." He said and walked out with Sasuke behind him.

"Little brother, you wouldn't happen to know Sakura Haruno's favourite colour? Wait never mind, I know." Itachi said, with a chuckle, while walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was almost time for the party; Sakura just got out of a shower and came out wrapped in a light pink, dressing gown. She moved over to her dressing table and started to brush her long hair, when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in." she called out.

"Miss Haruno. It is time to get ready." Said a young voice of the servant.

Sakura nodded her head and watched the young girl come over and started working on her hair. Sakura wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing, she was to busy thinking about tonight. It was mainly just old, important clients and their children who were around her age or older. All of her friends will be there at least. Oh well, she doubts that her father will find what he is looking for, no one is ever good enough for him. Sakura looked outside her window and saw the guests had started to arrive. Well time to put every lesson her father has taught her to the test, even though they are like second nature to her.

"You are ready Miss Haruno." Stated the maid, who bowed and walked out.

Sakura looked at herself and smiled sadly, only if her mother was here. Then her life wouldn't have been so … controlled. Sakura shook her head, she wasn't allowed to talk about her mother, and it's been so long. Sakura shook her head again, no now wasn't the time. All she had to do now was to wait for her father to fetch her before she could move and go to the party. Sakura walked to her window and saw more limos coming into their long driveway and saw the guest entering the huge, main doors and entering the main hall where the party is being held. Sakura heard a knock on her door, and she didn't even say come in, for her father came in.

"Sakura it is time." she heard her father's voice call out to her, more like ordering her.

"Yes father." Sakura replied and walked to her father's side.

…...

"Hey guys. Where are Sakura and her father?" asked Ino, joining the group of teenage friends.

"They aren't here yet." Answered Naruto, who had is arm linked with Hinata's.

More guests started to arrive, and the group of teenagers just talked amongst themselves, allowing the adults to talk about their businesses and stuff. When suddenly the big doubled door on the other side of the entrance was opened by two butlers. Everyone turned their heads to welcome their host and his daughter. They walked down, the small fleet of steps. Sakura smiling polity, her hands lightly resting on her father's right elbow. They made their way to the bottom of the steps and stopped, to stand at the bottom.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Greeted her father, with a loud voice, but stern face. "Please enjoy." He stated. He looked to Sakura and nodded, and she released his elbow and walked away from him, her dress flowing behind her.

Sakura saw her friends and walked over to them. "I am very glad that you could all attend." She stated happily, with a smile.

"Sakura that dress is so cute and suits you so well!" stated Ino, gleefully inspecting the pink haired girl from head to toe.

"Thank you Ino. Your dress suits you also." Sakura replied with her small smile.

They all just started talking and enjoying the evening when a man came over and asked Sakura for a dance, Sakura politely accepted, said a quick goodbye and hooked her arm around his elbow and they walked to the dance floor.

Its been a good two hours into the party, Sakura has danced with Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, surprisingly, and even Shino and Lee and a bunch of other boys from other families like Kankuro and Gaara and some she can't even remember. The whole time feeling her father's gaze, watching to make sure she was acting like the lady she should and to look for the one that suited to his standings. Sakura, could feel drained from all the dancing, but didn't allow it to show. She hand just finished another dance and politely excused herself to fetch a refreshment for herself. On her way though she was stopped by some of the adults and kept asking her questions and wouldn't stop. She could feel the irritation starting to build up, but kept her smile on. She really didn't want to listen to these adults talk about their businesses. Suddenly a hand was placed in front of her, she looked to see the face and was shocked to see Sasuke holding out his hand to her. She turned to the adults and excused herself again and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered, not wanting her father to hear her.

"Hn" was all he said and they continued to dance to the slow song.

He didn't know why he did it, he just did. He's been watching

every other guy dance with her and for some reason he felt irritated by it. So when he saw her walking away but was stopped by a group of adults, he could see that she didn't want to be there, his feet just started walking towards her. Now that they were dancing he got a real close up of her face. He could see her pale face and electrifying eyes, her hair that would bounce with each step and her dress flowing around her, just added to it all. Even when he first saw her walk in, he couldn't stop looking at her. Her small hand in his was so warm and fit his perfectly. She was smiling at him, but this smile looked so much more brighter than the one she always has, but he wasn't able to continue his observation for the song came to an end. She did a small curtsey and he returned it with a slight bow. He held out his elbow and she took it, allowing him to lead her back to their friends. Both nor prepared to admit that they didn't want to end the dance.

"Wow, you guys looked like you were dancing on air!" stated Naruto, with his usual grin, but with a sly look.

Sakura giggled slightly and Sasuke glared at him. Eventually it turned into a little tease from everyone. Sakura was trying not to laugh out loud so she just smiled, probably her biggest smile she has ever had in a long time and giggled some more when they were glaring at each other. Sakura was suddenly broken out of this.

"Miss Haruno. May I have this dance." Asked a deep, voice behind her.

Sakura turned around, and for a second thought she was looking at Sasuke, but realised that it wasn't Sasuke. This man had long, jet black, hair tied in a low pony tail and was much taller and older than Sasuke.

"Of course." She replied, smiling. Even though she didn't want to ever dance again.

He held out his elbow and she took and turned to her friends and excused herself, but she saw Sasuke and saw him looking very irritated. She was lead back to the dance floor, where a song just ended and a new one was just about to start.

"Miss Haruno, I would like to give you something." The man said, taking out a red flower and putting it behind her hair.

"Thank sir. It is beautiful and please call me Sakura." She stated getting into the correct dancing position, putting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

The man chuckled, "Then please call me Itachi, Sakura." He said with smirk, putting his hand on her waist.

Sakura didn't reply, for the song started, and was whisked away. It was the best dance this evening, he was graceful and swift. He didn't step on her toes, or take a wrong step… it was perfect. His eyes never left hers, they were so dark and never ending, just like Sasuke's, but she couldn't see any emotion in them like she can in Sasuke's. Sakura was smiling at him, feeling as light as air, she didn't even notice that there was crowd watching them now, with no one else on the dance floor until the song was over and she heard clapping. Sakura looked up and saw everyone watching them. She turned back to face Itachi, she curtseyed and he bowed. He then took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Thank you Sakura." He said low enough for just her to hear.

Sakura smiled. He then stood up and escorted her off the dance floor, and she noticed he was taking her to where her father was talking to another pair of adults, but what shocked her was that Sasuke was there. They stopped just by them.

"Itachi. Sakura." Said her father looking rather pleased.

"Father." Sakura said with bow of her head. Making sure she was straight.

"I was just talking with Itachi's father and mother." He continued.

Sakura didn't like where this was going, but kept quiet. She stole a glance at Sasuke and saw him looking away and irritated. Wait did he say mother and father?

"They have agreed, to have you as Itachi's fiancé and that you may marry once you have graduated." He stated.

Sakura felt he stomached drop, he found someone? He chose Itachi? Sakura looked at Sasuke, but couldn't see his eyes. She looked back to her father and saw that Itachi's parents looked pleased at this arrangement. Sakura could feel all gazes their on her. Sakura forced a smile on her face.

"That is wonderful, father." She said as politely as she could in her state of shock.

Her father nodded and moved away to the stairs and stood by them, he cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to announce the engagement between Itachi Uchiha and my daughter Sakura Haruno." He said in a loud and clear voice and listened to the applauses of the guests.

…

AN: wow that was long, sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura lay awake in the middle of the night. She couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe that her father had actually just arranged her marriage. She was only seventeen and Itachi was in his twenties. It was all so fast. It was just so soon. What made it even worse to her was that it was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Sakura could feel something in heart pull at the thought. She really started to like Sasuke, though she would never admit. Her father would probably kill her if she did. Sakura turned to lay on her side, she saw that it was four in the morning and she hadn't slept at all, she's just glad that she slept after the party, but now with fact of her engagement she couldn't sleep. She then looked at her photo of her mother.

"Mom… What am I suppose to do?" Sakura whispered to herself, sadly.

Sakura felt a tear leave her eye, and quickly turned to face the other way. No more crying, no matter the pain she will not cry. Though after saying this she still felt like crying. She knew she couldn't cry, her father always said how crying is just a waste of time. Sakura closed her eyes falling into a restless sleep.

…..

"Engaged?! To Itachi! You barely know him!" shrieked Ino in her rage.

"Yeah! I mean you only just turned seventeen! You still have like a whole year and a couple of months till you graduate!" joined Naruto, feeling the same as Ino.

"Please Naruto and Ino. I'm very glad to have such an opportunity such as this and those months before our graduation gives me plenty of time to get to know Itachi. So please, please can we talk of a different matter." Asked Sakura, quietly hinting them to drop it.

Ino and Naruto got the hint and dropped it, Naruto grumbling under his breath while Ino looked at her friend with sad eyes. It wasn't fair in any way for this to happen to Sakura, and besides Ino was going to play matchmaker with Sakura and Sasuke. Now with this whole engagement she can't, unless she wants Sakura dead. Ino, continued to look at her friend, she could see that Sakura didn't like it any better than they do by the way she was trying to still smile and tell them all that she was fine, but Ino knew better than that. Ino looked at Sasuke; he was even more distant than usual. Not looking at anyone, keeping to himself more, heck he wasn't even saying 'hn'.

"I better go; I need to stop at my locker to fetch my book." Stated Sakura getting up and waving goodbye to them all.

"I can't believe her father did that!" shouted Tenten, glaring at the ground. "To arrange your daughter's marriage. Who even does that anymore?"

"I fe-feel so-sorry for Sa-Sakura." Whispered Hinata staring, sadly, at the ground, Naruto looked to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"There's nothing we can do so why not just drop it." Said a bored voice. "She probably just asked her father for the engagement and asked it to be Itachi." It continued.

Everyone turned to see Sasuke getting up and grabbing his bag, looking completely void of emotion.

"How can you say that! Don't you care what happens to your friend?" asked Naruto, glaring at Sasuke.

"No." said Sasuke flatly, walking away.

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Ino standing behind him, her mouth set in a straight line, but he couldn't see her eyes because of her hair. He turned to fully face her. The next thing he knew a hand connected with his right cheek, with unexpected force which made his face turn to the side, he heard the gasps of their friends. He brought his hand to his now red, cheek and stared at Ino.

"Don't you dare think for a second that Sakura had this planned out! Don't you dare imply that my best friend wanted to get engaged to your brother! And if you do …" Ino looked up at him, glaring daggers into his head he had never seen her so angry before, "I will make your life a living hell and throw into hell when you die." She stated so seriously and one could feel the anger come off her like waves.

"Hn." Was all he said, and walked off. Never admitting that he felt a bit scared at the way Ino looked at him.

…

He was in English now, they were busy analysing some poem. Sasuke though, wasn't listening; he kept thinking about what Ino had said. He could see Sakura out the corner of his eye writing diligently as ever, but he could see that something wasn't the same as before. Her usual bright emerald eyes seemed dull and so sad and the bags under her eyes those were never there before. Her smile that she had at break was so fake and unhappy, a image of when they were dancing flashed into his head, that smile she showed to him that night was so care free and happy that it makes him wonder if it was the same person, even so she still had that grace to her every move. She basically looked like someone had sucked the joy right out of her. He kept staring at her not realising how long he was staring her. He only snapped out of it when she turned her head to face him and that was when he realised that she didn't really want this engagement, that she didn't want this life that she was living. He realised this, all from the look in her eyes, it was like they were crying but he couldn't see any tears, they were so sad. They continued to stare at each other for while and only looked away when the bell rang, indicating that the lesson was over. He watched Sakura pack her things, while chatting with some of the girls in class he watched her put that fake smile on and pretend to be happy. He grabbed his bag and walked over to her.

Sakura waved to the girls she was talking to and stood from her desk. She then felt someone next to her and turned to find Sasuke standing there. He didn't say anything just stood there, she stared at him. She could feel her mood lighten a bit seeing him, standing next to him. She smiled, one with a bit more life to it and walked to class still at his side. They didn't speak, but having him there gave her a bit of reassurance that everything is going to work out in the end. Sakura could feel herself cheering up when she walked into her maths class.

…

"Orochimaru, do we have a plan for your revenge?" asked a white haired man, pushing his glasses up.

"Ah Kabuto. Tell me what's the best way to get your enemy's attention?" asked Orochimaru, while looking out the window.

"I don't know sir." Answered Kabuto looking at Orochimaru's pale face, in the window's reflection.

"You take something of great importance." Orochimaru stated.

Orochimaru looked at the photo of the young teenage girl, in the photograph that was in his hand. He smiled, evilly, at it and chuckled darkly.

"Bring me this girl." He said, not looking up from the photo. "Being me Sakura Haruno."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ever since Sasuke started walking her to classes, Sakura felt herself lighten up more, she was finally able to sleep and smile with no force and her eyes had returned to their usual fiery, emerald.

She knew that she was now engaged, but that doesn't mean that she can't enjoy her high school life with her friends. She could still feel that they were upset about her engagement, but she kept assuring them that she was completely fine with it and was looking forward to it.

She might not know or love Itachi now, but she has just over a year and half to get to know him, and maybe just maybe she might fall in love with him.

But for now Sakura just wanted to spend her break, in the light breeze and the warm sun, with her friends, before she had to go back to maths. She might understand and get good marks for it, but that doesn't mean she likes the subject, even if it is one that she will need to so that she can become a doctor. Seeing as how she wont take over her father's business.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, ever since she caught him staring at her last week. He's been rather… nice, in a Sasuke way. He used to never have anything to do with her, but now he walks her to class, even if it isn't his next class or she would walk out of a class, that he wasn't in, and she would find him standing and waiting for her. They even managed to have small conversations, Sakura doing most of the talking, but even so she found this all very sweet of him.

Sasuke felt someone staring at him, so he turned his head to find Sakura, staring at him. He saw how she quickly flashed him a smile and went back to listening to the girls talking.

"Hey Sasuke! What you staring at?" asked Naruto, following his best friend's gaze quickly, before Sasuke could look away. Naruto then looked slyly at his friend.

"Sasuke has a thing Sak..!" Naruto began shouting at the top of his lungs, but Sasuke punched him the jaw before he could finish his sentence.

"Dobe." Muttered Sasuke, under his breath, irritably.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, angrily. "What was that for? Why I'm gonna, beat you into a pulp!" growled Naruto, lunging at Sasuke.

Sakura heard the commotion and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" asked Sakura worriedly, staring at her two friends.

"Nope!" replied Tenten, and laying her back on the ground, completely unnerved by the fight.

"They get into these fights all the time! As you know Sasuke's family owns the biggest, police forces so he is trained to fight since he was small, and when he first moved here Naruto didn't like him at all. So Naruto learnt all kinds of fighting styles so that when they were older he would be able to win a match against him. At first it wasn't very easy for Naruto, but after a year people could see that Naruto was starting to get better. Only when Naruto was getting beaten up by some gang and Sasuke arrived, and helped him out, did they really start to become good friends. " explained Tenten while closing her eyes.

Sakura stared at the two, which were now being shouted at by some teacher. She never knew that, she had always wondered how they became friends, because they were complete opposites, but she knew that there was more to it, but never asked about it. Sakura heard the bell go and started to get up and saw Sasuke waiting for her. They walked to maths and to the rest of their classes.

It was the end of the day and Sakura was walking outside, with her friends, expecting to see her limo there, but couldn't find it. Sakura just continued to talk with her friends.

"Hey Sasuke isn't that Itachi?" asked Ino, looking past everyone.

Sasuke turned his head and saw his older brother getting out of his car. Sasuke tensed when he started to walk over towards them, unconsciously stepping closer to Sakura.

"Sasuke, the limo will be here for you in a few minutes." Stated Itachi, nodding at the rest of the group, in greeting.

"Why are you here Itachi?" asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyes a little bit,

Itachi didn't answer him, just stepped past Sasuke and stood right in front of Sakura. Sasuke tensed even more.

"Sakura, I would like to take you to lunch, I have already asked your father and he gives you permission." Said Itachi, staring straight at her.

Sakura was a bit surprised, but smiled none the less, it's not like she could refuse a lunch date, from her fiancé. "I would love to Itachi." She said, and then turned to all her friends, "I will see you all tomorrow." Sakura said, she turned to Sasuke, she knew this was the hardest for him and gave him a reassuring smile. Before letting Itachi lead her to his car.

Sasuke watched, with much annoyance, as his brother opened her door for her and walked to his side and get it, and watched them drive away. Sasuke glared at the car driving in the distance, before walking away from everyone else without a saying a word and getting into his, just arrived, limo.

…

"Sakura, I do apologise if this engagement is unwanted." Said Itachi, looking at her.

Sakura smiled at him, "Not all. It did come as a surprise though." Replied Sakura, smiling at him.

Itachi smirked at her, but not arrogantly. "Yes, it was a surprise indeed. I had been suspecting my father to do something of such, but I never expected to be engaged after just meeting you for the first time."

Sakura stared him for a bit, before looking down at the table. "Yes, I understand that feeling, my father has been looking for a fiancé, for me since I was young, but no one ever suited his standard." She said softly, still looking at the table.

"I am honoured that your father finds me worthy enough to be your fiancé." He said, in a monotonous tone. "Though you are still very young, and he seems to be eager to marry you off."

Sakura looked at him, "Yes, he is." She replied quietly.

"May I ask why?" he asked, curiously.

Sakura hesitated at first, but realised that he was her fiancé so she shouldn't hide anything from him. "My mother died a few years after I was born, before she could have another child. My father refuses to allow me, to take over his business. He wants to have his grandson take over it instead." Sakura explained, looking at her cup of hot chocolate.

Itachi was silent, she was being used, throwing her life away just because he doesn't want her to run the family business? Itachi stared at girl, he felt sorry in a way.

"But that's not important right now! Lets rather talk about something else, I would really like to get to know better!" said Sakura in a cheery voice, and a big smile.

Itachi stared at her for a few seconds and then smirked, "What would you like to know?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Thank you Itachi. I had a really great time today." Stated Sakura, while taking his hand and getting out the car.

"It was a pleasure, Sakura. I look forward to spending more time with you." Itachi replied, while closing her door, stilling holding her hand.

Sakura couldn't help but to compare them to Sasuke's from when they danced at the party. Itachi walked her to the door gave her hand a kiss.

"Until next time Sakura." He said and began walking back to his car.

"Goodbye Itachi." Sakura gave him one final smile, before walking into her house/mansion.

Sakura began the long walk up the stairs, to her room, knowing her father wouldn't be home tonight. Sakura got to her room and started her homework and studies. It was probably just after seven when she finished everything. She walked out her room and to the kitchen; she skipped dinner and by now all the helpers would have gone home, because, guess she was going to be having toast and a cup of tea. Sakura put the kettle on to boil and popped the bread in the toaster. Sakura leaned against the counter until she heard the kettle whistle. Sakura was busy stirring her tea when she heard a strange noise from outside one of the kitchen windows. Sakura stilled, she looked outside but couldn't see anything. Sakura thought it might be from one of the security guards, but they aren't supposed to be this close to the house. Sakura walked to a telephone that was on the wall.

"Hello Joe, is everything alright out there?" she asked through the phone, which was used to contact the head of all the house's security. Sakura waited for a few seconds, but wasn't receiving any answer. "Joe?" she called out, but there was nothing.

Sakura got this really bad feeling in her stomach, something wasn't right. Joe always answered the phone and if something was wrong he would have sent some guards and taken her to a safe place. So then where was he? Sakura walked out the kitchen, forgetting her toast and tea, upstairs back to her room. While walking up the stairs, she heard the sound of glass breaking. Sakura jumped, and ran up the stairs when she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and ran into a near by door and closed it behind her. Sakura stayed there, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard hushed voices talked, and then multiple footsteps moving in different directions. Sakura remained completely still for a whole minute, before sliding down to sit on the floor, her back to the door. Sakura reached for her cell phone and quickly dialled the number that she received that day, for emergencies.

…

It was quiet, as usual, at the Uchiha dinner table. Really Sasuke didn't understand why they had to eat dinner together, if they weren't going to speak. Sasuke poked at his, not really hungry and completely bored. Suddenly Sasuke heard Itachi's emergency phone ring and looked up at him. Itachi didn't even, ask for permission, immediately answered.

"Hello." He said, flatly. There was a silence, Sasuke watched his brother's eyes widen slightly. "Don't move. My men and I will be right there." He stated, seriously, already getting up from the table, and putting the phone away.

"Itachi, you have not been released." Stated their father.

That didn't stop him from still moving forward. "This is an emergency. So unless you want me to think of manners, when my fiancé is in trouble. I will gladly, excuse myself." He said while, practically running out the house.

Sasuke froze, Sakura was in trouble? Sasuke stood up and followed Itachi outside. Ignoring his father's complaints. "Itachi?"

"Not now." And with that Itachi got in his car and drove away at lightning speed.

…

"Ok. Thanks Itachi." Sakura whispered into her phone, not wanting her intruders to hear her.

Sakura keep very still, not daring to move. Her heart was racing, she could feel cold sweat dripping from the back of her neck. She was afraid. Sure there have been times, when Sakura had to be taken to a safe place, but there was always someone with her. If she had the choice she would have learnt, self defence and how to handle weapons, but her father saw it as unlady like and not suited for his daughter. Then maybe she wouldn't be feeling so scared right now. Sakura, remained in the room for who knows how long, but she wasn't going to move. Just like Itachi said, Sakura was very glad for the number that he gave earlier at their lunch. Saying that he would always answer it, in case of emergencies. Sakura heard footsteps coming her way and tried to breathe normally. She heard more hushed voices, while trying to see if she could hear what they were saying she dropped her phone. It didn't make a loud sound, just a light thump, but she heard footsteps moving away from the door. Sakura sighed in relief, but suddenly the door swung open, pushing her to her stomach. Sakura quickly turned around and stood up.

"Sakura Haruno, you need to come with us." Stated the man that stood in front of her.

Sakura straightened herself and tried to speak as calmly as she could. "No thank you." She stated, trying to find a way around him.

"You have no choice." He said, while moving closer towards her.

Sakura stepped back, but he kept coming towards her. Sakura felt something stopping her from moving back, and realised it was desk. Sakura faced the front, to see that the intruder wasn't blocking the doorway any more. Sakura got ready to make a dash for the door. Sakura counted to three, and sprinted right past the man and out into the hallway. She didn't know where she was going; it was like she had completely forgotten her own house. She could hear footsteps behind her, but they were fading. Sakura made a turn, but collided with something hard, and she fell on her butt. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened, he was huge! Sakura quickly got up, and started running in the other direction, she could start to feel that she needed to stop and take a breather. Sakura found herself back at the top of the staircase. Sakura, put her hand on one of the tables, with a vase on it, and tried to get her breathe to normal. Suddenly, Sakura heard a loud bang noise, and the vase by her exploded, the glass cutting her cheek and sticking itself in her hand. Sakura jumped back and saw the two men standing there, the smaller one pointing his gun at her. Sakura, could feel some blood dripping out from her new cuts; on her cheek and on her hand, the big piece of glass still in it.

"Sakura Haruno. It is time that you come with us." Said the bigger man, in deep, scary voice.

Sakura, couldn't speak she just backed away, shaking her head. Sakura tried to ignore the pain in her hand, and kept stepping back. Sakura didn't realise that she was so close to the stairs, until she took a step back, but couldn't feel the floor. The next thing she knew, her world was spinning and she was in a whole lot of pain, by the time she got to the bottom. Sakura stood, wincing in pain, and tried to ran to the main the entrance of the house. She was almost there, she could see it, but as she went past the opening of another hallway, she felt a hard pinch at the crook of her neck, before her world went black. Sakura fell to the floor, unconscious, with another man standing above her, and the other coming to stand with him.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would take so long to get this girl." Complained the smaller man.

"We have her and that's what matters. Lets get out of here." Said the man, which knocked Sakura out, while pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah alright, Kabuto." Said the bigger man, while walking over to Sakura.

He was about to pick her up, when a loud bang was heard and the large man dried out in pain, as his hand started dripping with blood. The three looked to see who had just arrived, and saw a tall, young man, with dark eyes and dark, long hair that was tied up.

"You will not touch my fiancé." The man said, coolly but with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Itachi Uchiha, what surprise. I wasn't expecting you to show up." The man with the glasses said flatly and then looked to Sakura's unconscious body. "Fiancé? That is information that I hadn't received." He mumbled, more to himself.

"Kabuto, what does Orochimaru want with Sakura?" asked Itachi, with a passive face.

"Nothing that concerns you or anyone else, but the Haruno family." Kabuto stated, flatly.

Itachi, narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun directly at them. "Step away from Sakura." He said in passive voice.

"I know you're skilled Itachi, but I don't think you can take all three of us, by yourself." Stated Kabuto.

"I'm not by myself. I have over fifteen men waiting outside, all which are trained to kill. You take a step out this house and they will shoot you down and don't compare us to the excuse of security guards you killed to get inside." Itachi said with a small smirk.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, Itachi was telling the truth. The Uchiha police force is no joke, the three of them against fifteen, they don't stand a chance. They will have to wait for another time, but for now they will retreat. Kabuto reached into his pocket and took out a small ball and threw to the ground. Black smoke covered the room, blinding Itachi from seeing anything. As it started to clear, he could hear faint gun shots from outside, and he could see that Sakura was still there. Itachi went over to her quickly and turned her over. He saw the two cuts and many bruises on her, but couldn't see anything major.

"Sir, two of them managed to escape, but we were able to capture the biggest one." Said one of his men.

Itachi nodded, "Good. Now call an ambulance." He said and saw the man nod and run out the room.

Itachi stared back at Sakura, what does Orochimaru want with her?

AN: I am really sorry that I took so long, been in Durban and haven't had the time to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been sitting in that uncomfortable hospital bed, but he didn't care. He wasn't planning on moving until Sakura woke up. He was highly concerned, though he would never admit it, when Itachi ran out the house, he got even more concerned, when Itachi called saying that Sakura was being taken to the hospital. He then immediately ran out the house and to the hospital. Itachi was back at the office interrogating one of the intruders and he was here. His parents were at home, they probably called her father by now, but Sakura's father has been unheard of. Sasuke sat in complete silence, listening to the beeping machine of her steady heart beat, his eyes never left Sakura's face and even though she had a couple of bruises and a shallow cut on her cheek, she still seemed to look so beautiful. Sasuke shook his head, he can't be thinking this! She was going to be his future sister-in-law. The thought just seemed to make him feel so… depressed. He, again would never admit, that he started too really like her. Even though he knew she was engaged, to his older brother none the less. That didn't seem to make that feeling stop from growing. Sasuke sighed and put his head in his hands, face now facing the floor. Sasuke allowed his eyes to close, hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep, good thing it was the weekend, not that he would have gone to school if it wasn't.

"Ouch, my body feels like I have been hit by a train, several times." Thought Sakura as she started to wake up.

Pain all over her body, that's what, she thinks, woke her up. Sakura didn't open her eyes, already seeing the bright light shining threw her closed eye lids. All she wanted was to go back to sleep, but the annoying beeping sound wouldn't allow it. Suddenly remembering what happened, Sakura's eyes snapped opened but immediately closed, from the bright light. Sakura, slowly, started to open her eyes again to see a bright above her head and a lot of white.

"This doesn't look like a place, where kidnappers would take a hostage." Sakura thought, still trying to gain some sense of her situation.

After falling down the stars, she ran towards the door and then after that blank. Sakura sat up, and then got a good look at where she was. Relief filled her when she realised that she was in a hospital room. That thought, really made her relax more because she was so terrified of those men that were after her and now she knows she safe. Sakura then looked to the side of her bed, noticing a head of short, spiked raven hair.

"Sasuke." She thought, an image of him being the one to save her, but she quickly shoved it away. "How long have I been out? Has he been there the whole time?" Sakura, was hoping he had.

"Sasuke." She said, quietly, while putting her unbandaged hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke, groaned slightly and muttered something she couldn't understand, but didn't move.

"Sasuke." She said a bit louder, shaking him a bit.

Sasuke's head suddenly whipped up, and his eyes wide, well not as wide a saucepans. He looked at Sakura for a few seconds before finally registering that she was actually awake.

"Sakura. You're awake." He stated, with a hint of relief.

Truth was he was relieved that she was awake. Also by the looks of she seemed alright, maybe a bit sore but alright. Sasuke stayed in his seat, trying to regain his composure.

"Not the only one." She said with a small smile, before it faded and turned into a frown of confusion. "Sasuke, what happened?"

"Itachi managed to get to you before anything serious happened." He said more tightly then he should have.

"I see." She said in a low voice. Her image of Sasuke coming to her rescue vanished completely from her mind with that and oddly felt disappointed that it wasn't him. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple of hours." He stated, watching her face carefully. He saw her nod and saw how her face looked worried almost scared. "I'll call the nurse to come check on you." He said,

Getting up he turned his back to her and took a step, before her felt a light hand wrap around his wrist. He turned round to look at her; he couldn't see her face, because it was hanging down, her hair falling forward.

"Please, don't leave." She said, in a whisper almost pleading him.

Sasuke stared at her, she was trembling slightly and he could see how tense she was. She was so scared, and he could see it. For the first time the always smiling, confident, determined, strong young women everyone knew looked so vulnerable and frightened. Sasuke nodded his head and turned to face her. She didn't let go of his wrist, instead moved it to hold his hand. He sat down again and watched her try and compose herself again, he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I won't leave you. Get some more sleep." It was more of an order.

Sakura nodded and laid back down on her side facing towards him, closing her eyes and allowing her battered body to relax. Allowing herself to think how warm his hand was.

"Thank you." She muttered, before falling asleep.

Sasuke listened to her slow breathing as she slept, admiring her face. No, he wouldn't leave her and that is a silent promise. Sasuke felt his own body wanting to give in and put his head on the bed, he stared at their intertwined hands. Hers' were small, smooth and soft. They were so delicate. Sasuke closed his eyes, before allowing himself to sleep.

Little did the two know, that the door was slightly opened and were being watched.

"Don't worry little brother, I'm not going to be taking her away. Just wait a little longer and the two of you don't have worry about our arranged marriage." Thought Itachi, with a smirk, before walking away from the room to go home and sleep in his comfortable bed.

…

"You failed." Hissed Orochimaru, his gold eyes piercing the two men in front of him.

"Yes, lord Orochimaru and we lost Gemna." Said kabuto, looking to the ground.

Orochimaru stared at the two of them, before sighing. One girl, and it was this much trouble. He started to chuckle, she certainly was interesting.

"Lord Orochimaru, you should also know that Itachi Uchiha showed up and claimed her to be his fiancé." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru didn't say anything, just stared at them. An engagement between the Haruno's and the Uchiha's. That would make the girl harder to get, now that the Uchiha is around, but not impossible. Orochimaru waved his hand dismissing them. he waited before he heard the door close before he got up and walked to his favourite snake. Soon very soon he will have his revenge on Hiroto Isamu for what he did. Yes the world might know him as the great successful business men, with the perfect daughter. That's all just a cover up, the world doesn't know the truth, not even his own daughter knows the truth. Orochimaru chuckled to himself. That man always looking for something to boost his ego. He's known as a great successor, but there's more than being a great business men. There are those who just know that and there are the few that know the other, darker, secrets about him. His daughter will be his downfall. With that thought Orochimaru was already planning his next plan.

AN: Ok so before you all kill me I have a very valid reason! Or reasons! So first I was in Durban and didn't have time to write. Then I was back at school and they gave us over load of homework! Then my laptop crashed so I had to get it repaired! Then I had a complete mental block about what to do! Then I finally got a chance to sit down and write.

Don't worry updating should be faster now, now that everything is fixed and my brain is back in order.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Sakura woke again, her doctor came and checked her and then sent her home, telling her to get some rest. Sasuke had stayed with her the whole time and was driving her home. They were both quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. Sakura was in the same clothes as before, with its small cuts and tears and even with some dried blood. Sakura cringed when she saw the blood on her one sleeve.

Sasuke looked at her from the side, before looking at the road again. "We're almost there; Itachi will probably want your clothes as evidence." Sasuke spoke, hoping that did something.

Sakura didn't reply, just nodded her head. She didn't mind giving her clothes away, it was the fact that she would soon be home and that was a place she least wanted to be right now. "Sasuke have you heard from my father?"

Sasuke, looked at her from the side again for a second. Sasuke shook his head. "He wasn't answering and the men at your house say that he hasn't come back yet. Where was he anyway?"

Sakura shrugged. "I, in all truth, don't know. He often does this. I'll come home and find out that he has left for some business thing. Sometimes he'll be gone for days or weeks. Once he was even gone for almost three months. When he comes back he always locks himself away. I asked him once about it, but learnt, the hard way, to never ask." Sakura's hand unconsciously went to her uncut cheek.

Sasuke got the picture and didn't ask about what he did. He also noticed the way that she wasn't talking like her usual 'Miss Perfect' self. "Did he ever act differently when he came back from these trips?"

Sakura nodded again. "He seemed like his usual self but always a bit more harsh and …cold."

They fell into silence after that. After a minute or two they were outside her gates, pulling into her drive way. Sasuke could see that she was scared to be here, but it's not like she could have stayed at the hospital. Sasuke got out of his car and walked around, about to let her out only to see that she was getting out herself. Guess she isn't all that perfect after all, well at least when her father isn't around. They walked up the stars to her door, Sakura had literally opened it an inch when a blur of blond flashed out the door and Sakura was tackled to the ground. Sasuke, thought it was another attacker and was about to react when…

"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKEY?" the loudest shout, from the most idiotic person he knew shouted.

"NARUTO! LET HER GO!" the second loudest shout, from the most annoying girl her he knew shouted.

Naruto was suddenly yanked from Sakura and was being shaken by Ino. Sakura was still on the floor, in a complete daze of confusion, with a confused expression, which he thought was kinda cute. With that he shook his head, and helped her up. Sakura stared at her two blonde friends and then looking behind them and saw the rest of her friends either shaking their heads, sighing or muttering 'troublesome'.

"Hehe… Ino I think yo-" but Sakura just saw another blonde blur and was on the ground again.

"SAKURA! I WAS SO WORRIED!" shouted Ino, right in Sakura's ear.

"HEY!" Shouted Naruto, pointing his finger at the two.

Sasuke just sighed. How he was friends with these idiots was beyond him. He watched as Shikamaru came and pulled Ino off Sakura, while mumbling 'Troublesome'. He then went to help Sakura off the floor, again.

Sakura stared at them, all confused. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Ino stared at her for a second, before a smile, from ear to ear, come onto her mouth. "Your father isn't here so … sleepover at your house!" she cheered.

Sakura stared at her like she had grown another head. "Ino! Do you want to die! No! I won't allow it! I don't know when my father will be back!" Sakura was trying to think of any excuse not to have a sleep over at HER house. Her father would not only kill them, but he would kill her way worse. Sakura actually shivered. So as she was about to continue her rant of excuses when…

"Miss Haruno. Your father called saying that he will not return for another week or so." One of her maids came and informed them.

Sakura inwardly groaned and actually face palmed. She then looked up at her friends and saw an evil glint in their eyes. Even Sasuke had a weird look. Sakura sighed.

"Fine." She said, tiredly. Before she was dragged inside and their fun evening began.

…

They had eaten all the food she had so that they had to even order a dozen pizzas and some ramen for Naruto, lots of it. They

had watched over three different movies and in their fourth at the moment. It was now around three in the morning. Sakura was still pretty much wide awake, but everyone else seemed to be falling asleep. One by one their eyes started to close, even Sasuke's eyes were closed, but she didn't think he was asleep. When Shino was the last one to fall asleep, Sakura got up and turned everything off. She went and fetched a few extra blankets and pillows for them making sure they were as comfortable as she could get them. She even had to stop herself from laughing at some of them. Naruto was laying all sprawled out and snoring happily with Hinat's head on his chest. Ino and Shikamaru were snuggled together. Tenten and Neji were even past out on top of each other. Sakura stared at her friends for another moment.

"You should get some sleep."

Sakura jumped slightly, she whipped her head around to, barely, see Sasuke staring at her. Sakura made a nervous laugh before moving to her original spot, which was next to Sasuke. They both sat in silence for a while. Sakura started to feel a bit nervous; although she was tired she was too scared to fall asleep. Sasuke was still awake, watching her from the side.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"After we finish school and I get … married" she could feel how tense the air was now. "Can we still… hang out?" she asked a bit timidly.

Sasuke was silent, he didn't know what to say. Sakura sensed this and felt a bit disappointed, but quickly changed the topic.

"You know I never liked staying in this house." She started.

Sasuke was bit taken aback at the subject change, but turned his head. He could just make out her face, from the light from the moon.

"It is always so big. Most people say how they feel free in such a big space, but I … I feel trapped. I feel just like a bird locked in a big cage. Although I can move around, I can never fully spread my wings and fly." She said softly.

Sasuke was still looking at her. He could see such sadness in her eyes, how they looked ready to cry. He still wasn't sure what to say but instead he put his hand on top hers. That was enough for her.

"My mother used to say that one day I 'will meet a man who will spread his wings with me'. Sounds kind of strange don't you think?" Sakura turned her head and forced a smile, her voice strained.

Sasuke shook his head. "No it doesn't. I think that you will and that your mother was very wise." He said.

Sakura nodded her head and squeezed his hand lightly. They sat in silence again and she could feel herself giving in to sleep. Sakura couldn't keep her head up anymore and let it fall onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"You know sometimes I actually think of breaking free and spreading my wings now, but … where would I go?" she mumbled sleepily and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.

Sasuke stared at her, and thought about this. Where could she go? Something told him that to get married straight after school was not how Sakura wanted her life; he knew that for a fact. He made a silent promise to get Sakura out of this. That was his last thought before closing his eyes and laying his head on top of Sakura's and falling asleep.

.

Everyone was woken up by Ino's scream of surprise of waking up cuddled with Shikamaru. Hinata and Tenten were blushing like tomatoes, Naruto was smiling sheepishly and Neji tried to act cool. Sasuke was awake in minute, but Sakura was still asleep, somehow. He nudged her slightly and she started to stir but buried her head deeper into his shoulder. Sasuke gave her another nudge this time getting her to lift her head. Sakura groaned, while rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

Sasuke looked around finding a clock on the wall. "It's nearly eleven." He stated.

Sakura's head shot up. "What?" she almost shouted and looked completely shocked.

"It's nearly eleven." He repeated not understanding why she was reacting this way.

Sakura was in a state of panic. She had jumped up and was pacing around the room.

"Is she ok?" whispered Tenten.

Ino just laughed, "Oh she's fine. She just never gets to sleep in, like at all. So for her to wake up anything later than six thirty, is a shock to her system." Explained Ino.

Ino then walked to the panicking girl, grabbed her shoulders spun her around so that she was facing Ino and raised her right hand and… slapped Sakura right across the face.

There were gasps and eyes the size of saucepans and jaws on the floor. Sakura was completely still, her own eyes saucepans, before they narrowed and her messed up bangs covered her eyes.

"Ino." She started all too calmly and Ino started to back up towards the door. "Did you just slap me?" she asked still in that strange calm voice, while slowly turning her head.

Ino was laughing nervously, before she screamed and ran out the room.

"INO!" was all that was heard before a pink blur flashed past everyone and the door was wide open. It didn't take the others long to find them. They had managed to find them, due to Ino's screams of 'mercy', outside the kitchen. What they saw made them become even more shocked. Sakura was holding Ino's long hair and was sitting on top of Ino's back. When Sakura noticed them, she smiled, let go of Ino's hair and stood up like nothing was wrong.

"Right! Time for breakfast … I mean brunch!" she exclaimed while walking to the kitchen.

"Damn Sakura! I thought you could control your temper!" hissed Ino, while stuffing her eggs into her mouth.

Sakura smiled. "I guess I let it slip." She said while sipping her water.

A phone's ringing could be heard and Sakura quickly excused herself to go answer it, running out the room.

Ino smiled. "It's good to see the old self Sakura." She stated.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah she is more fun."

The group were giving them confused looks. Ino smiled at them again. "That's right you guys didn't Sakura when she first lived here. Well back then, when Sakura's mother was still alive, her father was still strict on her, but her mother still let Sakura have a life. Sakura had this really short temper. If one thing irritated her she went on a destruction rampage!"

"Yeah, which was always because of you!" Naruto pointed out.

"Same for you!" hissed Ino. "So when she came back, you could tell that she was to well mannered and all that stuff. That's because when her mother died, her father decided to move and that's when he went from strict to over, super, ridiculous strict. Why do think she doesn't come out with us? Anyway it was nice to that part of her again." Ino finished off.

Everyone was silent. None of them knew that that was what Sakura's life was like. Now the whole story has changed, now they knew something more than just the good Sakura. They waited for a few more minutes, eating having small conversation. When Sakura walked in, pale as a ghost and eyes downcast.

"That was my father." She stated, but something was wrong. "He called to tell me that he wants me to meet him in America …to live there."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room was completely silent, that it was killing Sakura to be there. She couldn't even look up at their faces. She felt like crying but knew she couldn't, she could feel the tears but knew she couldn't let them fall. That was when her father's strict lessons on the lady that she was expected to be kicked in and even if she didn't want to be that person she couldn't disobey her father. Sakura slowly looked up, covering her sad look with a perfectly practised faked smile.

"It's alright. He said that he has already booked my flight for later this evening and that I have already been accepted into the top school there." She said with calm voice.

"THIS EVENING!" shouted Naruto, clearly angry and upset with the idea, but was hit on the head by Ino.

Naruto was about to start shouting again, until Ino gave him a look and when he looked at Sakura. He saw the well-mannered, perfect lady, Sakura. He didn't see the short-tempered, lively and excited Sakura. The look in her eyes told them all, that this was hard on her the most.

"If you will all excuse me. I must pack for this evening. Please help yourselves to anything and feel free leave when you would like." Sakura said, still calmly before walking out the kitchen.

"THIS ISN"T FAIR!" shouted Naruto. Banging his hand on the table.

"I can't believe it." Whispered Ino. Looking like she was ready to cry. "I mean she has most probably only been here for a month or two and now she has to leave again." She continued.

"I know. It's just not gonna be the same with out her now." Commented Tenten. With everyone in agreement to her.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before deciding that they will meet at the airport to say goodbye to their friend and with that made they all started to leave one by one. Ino had gone to Sakura to tell her the plan and came back with tears streaming down her face before she left with Shikamaru. He was the only one left. He was standing outside her door debating whether to go in or not. Eventually he opened the door walked in to find Sakura folding her clothes, while brushing her own tears away.

"Sakura." he said.

He saw her jump a little and try to stop the tears, but wasn't able to.

"Hello, Sasuke. Just packing the things I will need. Father says that he will organise me a new wardrobe when I am over there." She said, while trying to sound normal.

Sakura had turned around a, painful, smile on her face. She again tried to stop her tears. "Father always says that I wasn't allowed to cry, so I can not allow myself to start now." She said while turning her back to him. Something in him broke. He moved forward, whipped her around and threw his arms around, never intending to let go. Sakura was still and stiff for a few seconds, trying to assure him that she was okay, but she knew she wasn't. She couldn't stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him, buried her head in his chest and cried. She cried for her mother's death, she cried for all years she was alone, when her father punished her, she cried for her engagement, she cried for she was leaving all her friends, she cried for she was leaving to a new place and she cried for all the years that she wasn't allowed to cry. She cried, and Sasuke just held her, letting her know that she wasn't alone. It was hard for him to listen to her cry for who knew how long, but he held her, and not caring that his shirt was soaked. When her loud sobs turned to silent tears and light sniffles, he pulled her back slightly and led her to the bathroom. While she washed her face, he got her a towel. When she was down, he led her back to the room. She still had tears coming out of her eyes, and he cradled her face with his hands, and wiped them away.

"Sasuke." She whispered, her voice scratchy form all the sobs.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, her sad and broken eyes, but there was something else in them a warmth that he only saw in his parents eyes when they looked at each other. Little did he know was that his eyes were the same. He felt her pulse pick up rapidly, for his hands were still cradling her face. He felt the heat under his hands. He had, stupidly, fallen in love with his older brother's fiancé and she had, stupidly, fallen in love with her fiancé's little brother. Sasuke couldn't help it; he couldn't hold back that nagging feeling in his heart, which was also beating faster than it should. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and the distance between them. Sakura did not hesitate to respond. Her hands getting tangled up in his hair, and his own in circling her waist and bringing her closer to him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, before he kissed her again this time with much more passion than their first innocent kiss. Sasuke had backed Sakura up against the wall; he slid his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance which she granted. It was a dance, each taking a turn to lead. Sasuke kept it at that though, not wanting to go further just yet. He pulled back, both in need for the air. They stayed like that until they caught their breath. Sasuke looked at her.

"There's no in hell you are leaving." He stated.

Sakura looked shocked, at this. "Sasuke, what can I do?" she asked.

He wasn't surprised that she was confused going most of her life obeying every command her father gave. Now that she had a reason to stay and not listen, she has a inner conflict on what to do.

"It's quite simple come with us, we get revenge on your father and then we see if lord Orochimaru decides whether he wants to keep you or not." Said a voice behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura tensed. Sasuke turned his head and saw a man with glasses and silver hair standing in the doorway. Sasuke turned so that he was still in front of Sakura, but was now facing the intruder. Making sure that he couldn't get to Sakura.

"Now, now it's not like we plan on hurting her…much anyway. Just enough to get that stubborn father of hers to pay for his dirty crimes." The man said.

Sasuke just got into a fighting stance. Narrowing his eyes at the man. Just because he wasn't going to inherit the family business didn't mean he wasn't trained to be a part of it.

"Now, Sasuke. Just make it easier on yourself and don't move." The man said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further. "How do you know me?" he asked coldly.

"Who doesn't know the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. I guess I should tell you my name as well, you should remember it. Kabuto, right hand man of lord Orochimaru." He said rather proudly.

Sasuke was about to say something when a light thud was heard, and when he turned his head he saw Sakura unconscious. He didn't have time before his own vision started to blur in and out.

"I see it has finally started to take effect. See before I made my entrance I placed a special candle outside the room, the smell of the candle has quite the effect on a persons body, well a body that is not accustomed to it."

Sasuke fell to his knee, trying to stay awake, but finding it very difficult. His vision blurred. He barely saw Kabuto walk past, and pick up Sakura. He just saw spots of colour. Seeing the pink spot which was obliviously Sakura, he tried to stand but couldn't move.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke." Said Kabuto before walking out.

Sasuke didn't even hear him, and collapsed to the ground.

…

"Sasuke! … Sasuke! … Sasuke! … SASUKE!"

Sasuke groaned. That sounded so much like Naruto. Sasuke tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by a light.

"DAMNIT SASUKE WAKE UP!"

That's it,. Sasuke threw his right hand up and felt it connect with the annoying Naruto's jaw. He then sat up and opened his eyes again. To see that he was still in Sakura's room, and the whole group was in there. That's when he remembered what happened. He suddenly glared at the wall, as if it was responsible for everything.

"Sasuke, glaring at the wall will not help the situation. So instead of glaring start explaining." Sasuke turned his head around to see Itachi standing by the door.

Sasuke glared at him to, before retelling the story. He then stood up and looked at his brother dead in the eye. Itachi, just stared for a while before he smirked and nodded.

"You all stay here, I will have some men come over to watch over you. Sasuke you're coming with me, so lets go." Itachi said before he started for the door with Sasuke behind him.

"Wait!" They both turned to look at Ino. Ino looked at Sasuke with a deadly glare. "You better bring her back Uchiha." she said, in a scary voice.

Sasuke just stared at her before following his brother out, but before he closed the door. "I already planned on getting back the one I love."


End file.
